Hanyou From Abroad
by VampireMiho
Summary: Kagome's penpal comes for a visit and it turns out...she's a HANYOU! What will everybody's reactions be? More to come! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own InuYasha. I can never hope to own InuYasha. I love everything by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm not stealing. I'm revering.

Hanyou from Abroad

Ch. 1

"Kogome? Where are you?" called Kagome's mother.

"Coming...just let me finish this problem..." Kagome replied tiredly. 

"Well...hurry up! I have a surprise for you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and went downstairs to the living room. She saw her mother, Souta, Grandfather and...a very strange looking foreigner. The girl looked to be about her age but was, by the looks of it, American or English. She was shorter than Kagome, and had strange hair with all different reds, browns, blondes, and even some white (which she assumed was dyed), and was pretty. Not as pretty as Kagome, but had a uniquness about her that was nonetheless attractive. The girl wore a very long, very flowing black skirt and a t-shirt, as well as a hat. She looked nervous. 

"Kagome, honey. Remember your penpal project from school? I made arrangements for her to come to visit with us for a while. She'll be attending school with you and everything!"

Kagome looked overjoyed for a moment, but the smile quickly faded from her face. "Mom...what about...the well. I told her...er, you...wait. It's Rea right?"

The girl smiled. "Close enough." She knew that there were no "L"s in Japenese, that it was a combined sound with "R".

"Anyway..." Kagome continued,"do you think she can come with me? What excuses can I make up for her missing as well?"

"Um. If I may say something...I can make up my own. That I'm here to help you...that it turns out we're related somehow...maybe. They're just suggestions. And I would love to go through the well if you don't mind. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh!" Kagome had told Rea all this in her letters, never expecting to meet the girl, thinking that her penpal was just playing along when she asked questions about yukai and hanyou.

"I really, really want to go. I need to...because...you see..." and with that, she took off her hat and took out her contacts. Her eyes were not the hazel they had seemed at first, but were golden 'like InuYasha's' thought Kagome. Under the hat she revealed...ears! Not exactly like his, but very doglike. They were bigger, more expressive, and furrier. 

Kagome's eyes widened. She had not expected this. Her mother was calm, haveing had this explained to her earlier. 

"I have a tail too," Rea said quietly. 

"This is great! You can go with me and meet InuYasha and Sango and Shippo and Miroku!" she laughed. This was wonderful. Never had she expected to meet a hanyou in her own time!

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Rea's clawed, but dainty hands. They raced up to her room and Kagome found her huge backpack. "Here," she said, "Do you have a bag you can put clothes and extra stuff you might need in?"

"I already did that. Your mother told me to. She thought you might do this," and smiled. Rea felt so at home here. It was so much easier to breath...and she like speaking Japanese so much better than English. It just...tasted better. She was more fluent in Japanese than her native language!

"Even better!" 

So they raced back downstairs and Rea swiftly grabbed up her bag by the door, not pausing once. They pounded to the Well House and slammed through the open door, stopping just in time to keep from hurtling down the well. 

"Okay...Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own InuYasha. I still love it though!

Ch.2 

The girls looked at each other, as if preparing for the leap of death. On the count of 3 they both jumped and landed with a "wumph" on the floor of the well.

"Here. Get on my back. I'll jump us out," said Rea.

"Can you?"

"Feh. Of course I can. I'm hanyou aren't I?"

To Kagome, that sounded so much like InuYasha, she had to stifle a giggle. Then she realized that was exactly what Rea had been going for. They both burst out laughing as Kagome clambered onto Rea's back. She was surprisingly strong for such a small girl. 

They came out of the well with a small "thud" and came face to face with the dog-demon himself.

"Well?? Where have you been? You exp---" InuYasha caught sight of the other hanyou and placed a hand in front of Kagome. "There's a hanyou...I'll take care of this..." he said, reaching for the Tetsusaiga.

"NO!" 

"Shut up Kag--"

"SIT BOY! She's my FRIEND. As if you would know what that meant! I wanted her to meet you! And I KNOW she's a hanyou!"

"Muggmph mmpphhh pprffth," replied InuYasha, who's face was in the dirt. 

Rea looked like she was about to start crying if she didn't let herself laugh at this soon... 

"InuYasha? I thought I heard Kagome 'sit' you again."

Rea's ears pricked at the sound of the man's voice. If she wasn't mistaken, this was Miroku, the lech. InuYasha was just getting up as Miroku approached the Bone-Eater's Well. InuYasha grumbled something about how good Kagome was at jumping to conclusions before realizing it was he who was doing the jumping to conclusions.

Rea's eyes narrowed at the monk's approach. He was scrutinizing her. When he reached her, he stuck out his hand and smiled warmly. Hesitantly, the girl hanyou took his hand. He kissed hers and gave her a rather charming look. 

"And you are?" he inquired politely.

"I'm Rea. Kagome's friend."

"If I'm not mistaken, you are--" he faltered, looking behind her with a strange expression. InuYasha was sniffing her. 

"INUYASHA! _What _are you doing?!" cried Kagome.

"Um...yeah...could you stop that? Or is your nose so weak you have to be this close?" Rea asked.

She and InuYasha were nose to nose trying to stare each other down. Though over a foot taller than her, he seemed to be loosing. He looked away with a trademark "Feh."

"Rea is it? That is some skill. No one but Kagome can do that," Kagome smirked and InuYasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's comment, "but, may I ask? What kind of hanyou _are_ you?"

Rea paused before answering. "Well, my mother was a Wild Dog Hanyou and my father...I'm not sure. I do know he was full demon though, so that makes me 3/4 demon actually."

"That explains the ears then, but shouldn't you have a tail?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.

"She's got one," Miroku said, witha stupid grin on his face. Somehow he had managed to get closer without being noticed. Soon, though, he was flipped over on the ground and tied in a pretzal knot with speed that not even InuYasha had seen. 

Rea's ears were pressed against her multicolored hair and she was bearing her fangs. "Don't do that again, Priest, or you won't have a hand left to grope anything with." InuYasha snickered as Miroku gingerly began disentangling himself. 

"Maybe we should get to the village," Kagome said. InuYasha looked at her. "_Yes, InuYasha!_ She _is_ coming with us. She can help. She has a reason. Her mother..."Kagome looked away. 

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Can you fight?" he asked quietly after a moment. 

"As well as cook."

"She's perfect!" Miroku sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own InuYasha...*sigh*

Chapter 3

"I've heard of your parents...not much...but if you're from Kagome's time..."Sango stopped and fiddled with her chopsticks. 

"Just how old _are_ you?" asked InuYasha with a mouth full of Ramen. 

"INUYASHA!" cried Kagome.

"I'm older than all of you put together including Kaede," Rea said with a sly look, "it's a very long story...I don't know half of it. That's why I'm here."

"But you looke younger than Kagome...not much...still very womanly...I mean to say..."stuttered Miroku.

"So," said InuYasha defiantly, "I'm older than Kaede."

They all settled down for a time, eating. Everyone was lost in thought, even Shippou, who was usually boisterous and noisy. 

"Oh! By the way," Kagome said, breaking the silence, "you can sleep with Sango and I." InuYasha raised his eyebrow at this and Miroku opened his mouth but was silenced with Sango stabbing him in the foot with a chopstick.

"What about me?!" cried little Shippou.

"I don't mind if you sleep with us, as long as it's ok with Kagome and Sango," said Rea, smiling at the kitsune. She had taken a liking to the little fox demon rather quickly. 

"The cub can sleep with the women but not me?" asked Miroku sadly, "it'd be warmer," he added hopefully, "with me in there."

"NO!!" all three girls and the cub screamed at once.

They all set out for their beds later. InuYasha climbed into his God Tree, brooding over the arrival of the hanyou. Sango, Kagome, and Rea snuggled together with Shippou nestled between his only mother figure, Kagome, and his new friend, Rea. Miroku settled in his bed grumbling, after having been kicked out oft the girls' room moments earlier. 

Outside, InuYasha could not sleep. Thoughts of Rea danced across his mind. She was familiar. He knew her scent from somewhere. He just couldn't place his finger on it. 'She might be a cousin...or even an aunt...' he thought. His ears twitched and he sniffed the dark air. There was a rustling of branches. 

"InuYasha?" Rea asked quietly.

"What do you want?"

"To ask a question. I think we're related...are we?"

He paused...she had voiced exactly what he had been thinking a moment ago. "Yes. I think so. But I'm not sure how. I recognize you, but I don't know what it is _about_ you that I recognize," he said quietly, his throat going dry. 

"I think you're right. I need to find out...where I belong..."

And with that, the hanyou girl jumped gracefully from the branches and disappeared into the hut, wrapping her arms around the tiny cub snuggled next to Kagome as she lay down. She had a distinct feeling that one day, it would be Kagomes own little child she would be holding, but why, she didn't know. 


End file.
